


Show Me?

by fo4companionmusings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, caught masturbating, caught red-handed, ellie don’t give a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo4companionmusings/pseuds/fo4companionmusings
Summary: Piotr has been pining for Wade for years, trying to secretly rid of his schoolgirl-like crush. Instead, he ends up masturbating to the thought of fucking him almost every night.





	Show Me?

**Author's Note:**

> SPICY SPICY Y’ALL

Wade fucking Wilson. It was quite embarrassing really, how hard Piotr was pining for the little annoying man. He’d talked about this with Ellie, and she wasn’t exactly helpful about it. 

“Look man, if you want something, you have to go after it. Don’t waste any fucking time moping about it. You can mope about it if he turns you down.” She had told him. Piotr then proceeded to scold her about her language, being the official Dad™️ of the X-Men. 

It was much easier said than done. Wade’s casual flirting killed him. It made it just seem like the feelings he was developing were a joke. Maybe Wade already knew and was messing with him. All of it was just too much for him to handle. 

There was the moments late at night when he’d shove his hand down his pants and think of Wade. His pillow muffled any stray noise he couldn’t keep down. 

“Wade,” He’d whisper almost every night, except tonight, someone whispered back.

“Whatcha doin’ there?” 

Piotr’s hand instantly shot out of his pants and he sat up to look at none other than Wade Wilson staring him straight in the eye.

“You can masturbate?” He asked, sounding absolutely flabbergasted. 

Piotr was actually a bit irritated now, but tried not to let it show. “Да...” 

This was awkward, so awkward, and the metal man secretly was hoping it was all a hormone-induced wet dream. 

“How... Do you do it? Like, lube? How does that not hurt?” Wade was closer now, looking at Piotr’s pants.

“It’s... Eh... Complicated.” Was all he could manage for a reply. 

“Show me then? Make it less complicated.” 

Piotr’s face felt really hot. However, being made of metal did have some advantages. People couldn’t always easily tell his emotions.

He was already half-way through his orgasm and it Piotr was gonna be damned if he stopped now, despite being more than a little embarrassed about the whole situation.

Avoiding any and all eye contact with Wade, Piotr began moving his hand once more. He focused on anything but Wade. It was like this was more of a goal than masturbating.

Wade watched Piotr intently, tilting his head to the side and noting the quiet sound of metal moving against metal. 

“So that doesn’t hurt?” He inquired.

Piotr tipped his head back a little. “Mmfffnn.. Does it hurt you? The concept is basically the same.” 

Wade chuckled and moved closer, but only a few inches at a time, for fear of startling the metal man before him. 

Piotr worked a little quicker now, running his thumb over the tip of his cock, wiping away some pre-come. 

“You want any help with that? If I’m being honest, looking at you has got me rock hard.” 

That was exactly what Piotr wanted to hear. Sure, he’d imagined things going a bit more romantically, but here Wade was, talking about how he was turned on at the thought of him masturbating.

“Y-Yes, I suppose...”

Wade donned a look of excitement on his face and immediately hopped on to the bed beside Piotr. 

“How long have you been doing this? Thinking of me?” 

“It’s.. Embarrassing.” 

Wade took Piotr’s cock in his hand. He’d done some pretty freaky things sex-wise in his life, but jerking off a metal dick was certainly up there on the list.

He moved his hand up and down, using his other hand to paw at his own erection through his pants.

As he noticed Piotr getting closer to his climax, Wade thought he’d try something else out. He got between the man’s legs and started eagerly sucking on his member. 

Piotr couldn’t hold back his moans any longer. He placed a hand on Wade’s head, feeling the different scarred textures. 

They were a couple of fucked up misfits, but maybe now they’d be fucked up together.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH I HAD FINALS AND SHIT TO DO WHOOP
> 
> ANYWAY LEMME KNOW IF YOU’D LIKE A MULTI-CHAPTER POOLOSSUS FIC??


End file.
